Dark Paradise Stelena
by Brittni loves stelena
Summary: Okay so I heard about the rumours that Damon dies in episode 15 and he comes back human, although I'm not Damon's biggest fan I want to see this and watch how Elena reacts. Anyway because I want Stelena to happen I think Elena should have a talk with Stefan and finally knock some sense into her. anyways read the story for some fun :) based on season 4 after episode 15.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I heard about the rumours that Damon dies in episode 15 and he comes back human, although I'm not Damon's biggest fan I want to see this and watch how Elena reacts. Anyway because I want Stelena to happen I think Elena should have a talk with Stefan and finally knock some sense into her. Anyway so in episode 11 Stefan says "This is what I look like when I'm not in love with you." And then he sleeps with Rebekah and they have a plan to find the cure. In episode 12 Elena tells Stefan about her dangerous plans for Jeremy which are to kill Kol which leaves Stefan in a difficult position as Klaus has told Stefan if anyone hurts Kol they will have him to deal with. Sorry if this is confusing lol anyway in the next episode Damon, Stefan, Elena, Rebekah, Bonnie and Jeremy go on a trip with Professor Shane to Nova Scotia which apparently the secret of the cure lies and Shane tells them more about Silas etc. And Rebekah and Elena have a bitter rivalry and Stefan is caught in the middle. As the episodes haven't been realised yet I haven't really got a clue on what happens with some things so the story I've wrote is what I believe or want is going to happen. And in episode 14 Stefan confesses his true feelings about the possibility of becoming a human again to Elena. When I new stunning piece of information is realised about the cure. And blah so what I hope is that is a bit dramatic for Elena and Stefan in that episode anyways eventually Damon dies somehow and Elena tries to turn off all her humanity. Blah blah you guys can guess whatever happens but this is what I think will happen although it's not romantic as I would like it to be but I have to be realistic. Cool don't read if you don't like Stelena and love Damon. Enjoy and review :)**

_Rebekah hissed at Elena "Why does everybody have to love you Elena and fall down to your feet-" _

_"Rebekah..." Stefan hissed "No Stefan" she turns at him and gives him a look and she faces back at me "Stop being so up your self don't think Stefan will do anything for you? don't think because you said sorry to him and makes everything better just leave him alone!" she growled the last couple of words. What did she know what Stefan thought why did she have to be a such little bitch and why did Stefan even like her after everything she has done. I grinded my teeth and I could feel my fangs piercing my gums by now I wanted s bad to hurt her everyone around us looked worried. I kept my look on Rebekah. Professor Shane began to speak "Come on girls we-" Rebekah cut him off "no one even likes you. You little skank." She smiled devilishly, Damon gripped my shoulder. I clenched my fist "How dare you!" I spat out and speed towards her and gripped her throat and before I knew it she was holding my throat and she pushed me to the ground she was on top of me I wrapped my hands around her wrist trying to get her to stop I was losing my breath she was choking me. I started coughing. "You are WEAK Elena Gilbert." She spat at me. The word weak kept repeating in my head. Damon tried to get her of me but with her other hand she pushed him away. I started kicking my legs it didn't help. The Stefan stepped in "Enough Rebekah, she gets it." He looked down at me with no expression. "I don't think she does." She snarled and moved her lips towards my ear and whispered "You need to get your sired arse out of town before I rip out your heart like you did to Stefan" she lifted her head up and loosened her grip on my throat "but first today we have to put up with each other and I suggest you stay away from me." She let go and stood up and whispered to Stefan something I couldn't understand but it made him smile a bit and then she said "Let's go." And she began to walk off along with Stefan and Shane, Jeremy and Bonnie made sure I was okay I told them I was fine. Damon helped me up and smiled at me trying to make me feel better he reached out his hand and I took it and we started to follow them._

* * *

That day haunted me I couldn't believe she threatened me I felt my heart sink I remembered every word she said clearly but some words stuck out in particular. Skank. Weak. Those words hurt me the most. Damon kept telling me that no one thought that about her. And then he kissed her. But she knew the truth she knew Jeremy, Matt and Caroline hated who she had become they even told her that, ever since she turned she had changed and not in a good way. Bonnie still spoke to her but not as often as they used to the last time the really spoke was when they had that sleep over when they were all drunk but since then things changed. And Stefan she knew he hated her he said he didn't love her anymore and that he didn't care about her anymore. By then she was sure her and Stefan were really done or that he was done with her until last week.

_~FLASHBACK~_

_Elena and Stefan had just recently had a fight about Elena's decision to get Jeremy to kill Kol this would increase his mark and lead them closer to the cure; he had obviously made some deal with Klaus because he kept refusing her. It felt like the last time he had made a deal with Klaus to keep the cure a secret from Elena. She brushed him in the street and he completely ignored her like nothing had happened like they didn't fight the other day._

_"How can I even trust you anymore?" She blurted out knowing she shouldn't have said it as she was dishonest to Stefan but she said it anyway to get his attention. He turned around "Really Elena I'm the one who can't be trusted? Have you looked at yourself lately?" he blurted out angrily she knew he was right but she felt like she couldn't trust anyone but Damon. Changing the subject back to what they fought about the other day "if Jeremy kills Kol he will be so much closer to finding the cure." He just started at her with no expression no care. "I thought that's what you wanted? You wanted to find the cure for me? For you?" she said. He twitched a bit. He began to whisper knowing I could hear him "Klaus said if anyone hurts Kol he will…" he hissed silently "And you care what Klaus says?" he began "There is another way Elena, and if you want any kind of future I suggest you listen to me." I said without thinking "Why because you care?" he smirked "Yes unlike you." He almost sounded like Rebekah. I argued back "I do!" he laughed out loud he moved close to me "if you did you wouldn't have slept with my brother."_

_~FLASHBACK ENDS~_

No one cares for her she knows that but maybe if they understood how she felt how she felt when she was around Damon. Why couldn't Stefan just be happy for them?

_~FLASHBACK~_

_"Stefan." She said softly "sometimes I believe Rebekah." He sighed and looked into my eyes searching for something maybe for the old Elena. I gulped. "But then I remember the old Elena and how I would…" he sighed this time louder. Changing the subject "Before I found out about you and Damon" he eyes got a bit sadder "I wanted the cure for us, so that we could grow old together, have kids together," he looked at my lips and he held my shoulders. "Die together, be buried together." He finished and looked back at my eyes and he sighed "Stefan…" I began but couldn't finish "But that's over" he slowly moved his hands to my hips and his eyes followed his hands and I tried to keep looking at his eyes, "isn't it?" he looked into my eyes. I couldn't speak I felt sorry for him now I pursed my lips and blinked hard. He sighed "that's what I thought." I looked at him as to say I was sorry. He gulped and turned the other way and began walking away from me I could hear a tear fall from his eye although I couldn't see his face. I wanted to make him feel better to hold him but I knew that we were over he was done._

_~FLASHBACK ENDS~_

What was I doing all I could think about was Stefan, and Damon had just died and it was all her fault. Everything was all her fault how could she be so selfish so weak. Ever since Damon died I slowly stopped being sired to him and I just remember how much of bitch I was especially to Stefan I wasn't myself although I missed Damon I couldn't help but feel like he used me. I poured myself another cup of bourbon and sculled it I was in Damon's room. I ran to his room as soon as I heard the news thinking it would comfort me but it didn't I felt worse. Caroline tried to call me but I ignored her I just wanted to be away from her thinking she would tell me I told you so. I just wanted to turn it all off everything every feeling I wanted the pain to stop and since I was a vampire everything feels worse. I began to feel my eyes watering I forced them to stop but they wouldn't. God why want it stop all the hurt, grief and pain. "Stop!" I through the glass across the room. I felt my knees trembling and fell to the floor and began to sob I could barely see because of my blurry vision. I just wanted someone to hold me but I knew that was impossible everyone hates me I'm a "Skank I'm weak." Repeating Rebekah's words.

"Elena?" I heard a familiar voice say but couldn't quite know because I was sobbing. I turned around to face him. I couldn't believe who it was, why would he be here he was the person I expected to be here. "S-ste-efan?" I trembled. I whipped my face with the back of my hands. "Don't do it." He spoke "do w-what?'' I asked confused "Turn it off." He came to my level and looked at me in the eyes. How did he know I was going to turn it off? "Why would you care, aren't you glad he is dead?" he looked at me in shook and then he looked serious "Elena he was my brother, no matter what I still cared for him." I really thought he would want him dead but off course no matter what he could do to hurt Stefan he stilled cared no matter what. And the word 'was' sunk into my brain. I started to shake I looked at the ground. Stefan put his hand on my back. I could feel his warm touch on my body which only made me want to cry harder remembering how his touch would heal me when I was human. He only wanted to hold her and reassure her that everything is okay and that he loved her but he couldn't, not now. "I-I'm s-so sorry Stefan." I cried "Elena not know." He said knowing she was unsired and back to her old self but they couldn't have that discussion now. "How could I do that to you?" I began still crying "You don't deserve me no one does." I cleared my throat he tried to stop me but I still spoke "I don't expect you to forgive me, b-but I just need you to know." And he did know, a few moments past "I'm a skank and weak-" he interrupted her "No Elena." He wrapped his arms around my shaking body and held me he whispered in my ear "No." he stuttered I then leant me head onto his shoulder and there I was sitting on his lap and he cradled me like I was a baby and rocked me I hid my head into his chest. He kissed my head. I began to breath more steadily not only was Damon's death effecting but on how I treated everyone around me. I was so tired from crying. "Close your eyes-" he whispered to me. So I did and I drifted off into a deep sleep. "-my love." He whispered.

* * *

The sun shot through my eye lids but I didn't open my eyes. I knew I was in my room it didn't smell like Damon's room. And my teddy bear was in my arms Stefan must have brought me here. It was silent all I could hear was the gentle breeze coming from my window. I sighed know I would have to get up soon I rolled onto my stomach and moaned and shot up straight away. I was so thirsty for blood I rushed down stairs to the kitchen and grabbed a blood bag. I gently sucked on it and closed my eyes in pleasure but the realised I wasn't alone I opened my eyes and there sat Stefan reading a book on the couch, only a few feet in front of me. I could smell his sweet scent from here. "Did you do it?" he asked. Still drinking my blood bag "Do what?" he spun around to face me "turn it off." I swallowed I shook my head and licked my lips "No, not yet" he smirked "Not yet?" he asked with a grin a his face "Why are you so happy?" I asked curious "You don't remember last night in your bed?" he asked my eyes grew wide and I was shocked did we sleep together? He laughed "No not that." He pronounced the last word louder. "What you said." I shook my head "You must have been sleep talking." He winked and turned around to continue his book. What was he talking about? Did I sleep talk? What did I say? It must have been funny to him. I don't even remember dreaming last night. I was curious "What did I say?" I asked him but he ignored me, I knew he heard me. I walked to him and stood in front of him he still didn't budge "Stefan?" I almost yelled at him he smiled and said "Stefan…" he didn't continue I knew he was trying to annoy me and he liked it. I took his book and threw it across the room, I frowned at him he smiled up at me "Do you really want to know?" he smirked "Yes" I answered without thinking. He got up and grabbed his book and sat back down. I had my arms folded in front of me. "You said, Stefan I love you." He looked back down at his book and opened to the page he was on to. I couldn't believe it I really said that my face turned into shook I struggled to find the right words. He smiled at my reaction. Now that I was unsired, I probably fell in love with Stefan again. Although I still loved him before I wasn't in love with him. And now I felt it more than ever that feeling that has been trying to escape me that I am in loved with him and longed for his touch, smell, and taste. Everything that I felt before was just a blur now. I now know I was complete and all I needed was Stefan. My heart started to sink I had butterflies in my stomach and my brain turned into mush. Stefan sat there calmly still reading. Although I wanted to grab him and hold him in my arms and kiss him with so much passion the feeling of guilt washed over me I hurt him and I slept with his brother how could I do that, my heart began to race I started to understand what Stefan meant when he said I hurt him and ripped his heart out. I sat down on the coffee table I started to feel hot and weak like I was on fire and I was numb I couldn't do anything about it. I began to shake I tried to stop but I couldn't control myself. I gulped. "oh." Was all I could let out, I felt dizzy everything around me was moving I stopped to look at Stefan and he wasn't moving I felt better when I looked at him he looked up at me and looked at me in the eyes he put his hand on my cheek. I closed my eyes. "Breath." He whispered and I listened and I inhaled and exhaled. I could see him face I front of me even though my eyes were closed I leant forward and rested my head on his temple. Both of his hands were cupping my face now. I felt at ease. I felt him smile he caressed my cheek with his thumb. "Shhh" he breathed a few minutes passed by I didn't know what to do I just rested on him I had stopped shaking I felt safe again.

* * *

**Okay that is chapter one hope you like it and hopefully this is not going to be cheesy ;) check out my other stories :)**

**-Brittni loves stelena**


	2. Chapter 2 the cure

Chapter 2

I took a long cold shower most of the time I just stood underneath the shower head and let the water trickle down my back. It had been 8 days since Damon had passed and I had spent most of the time with Caroline and Bonnie. I finally apologised to them and told them how I felt they completely understood and tried to comfort me through it.

I hadn't seen Stefan since that morning when he told me what I said in my sleep. We didn't really talk until he told me good bye he seemed fine and not his moody self but I think since damon died he felt sorry for me. I really tried to stop thinking about Stefan and what I said in my sleep but I couldn't.

Caroline has told me that Klaus new something about bringing Damon back and that he found out more about the cure. Caroline and Klaus have become closer he has told her things that he wouldn't usually tell Stefan or Rebekah. I asked her if she liked him she blushed at the thought. Obviously I had missed out on a lot with my friends since all my focus was on Damon. I missed Damon we had grown closer a lot closer. To be honest since he died I had a lot of weight of my shoulders, I know it sounds awful but I felt freer.

"Do you miss him?" Caroline asked while sipping some of her tea and Bonnie looked at her as if to say 'don't start'. We all sat in Caroline's living room. I sighed knowing she meant Damon "Yeah of course." I missed him so much, and I felt so guilty knowing that he died trying to save me. A few minutes passed by and I could see Caroline's little mind ticking and thinking of so many questions to ask me. I took a sip of my tea. "Can I ask you a question?" she asked she looked at me anxiously I sighed giving her a look of yes. "Do you …are you still… in love with himDamon?" she hesitated the last word. "Caroline!" bonnie blurted out. I sat there for a while staring at my cup of tea. And then it felt like my whole world froze. It was that question that haunted me... Well the human me. Of course I loved Damon we slept together and he was the only one who understood me. But now that he died I felt like I turn of a switch and returned back to myself and felt that everything we did was wrong and that I would of never had done that. Not the Elena I used to be. I hated now that whatever he told me to do I would do. But I did care for him I did love him but now I didn't feel like I was in love with him. I don't know what I feel. God that was the only thing I said these days I had no control of my feelings. Caroline spoke as if she knew what I was thinking "Elena you should know who you want and who to choose don't hesitate just make your choice and stick with it." She smiled at me a weak smile trying to be comforting although making it straight forward. Caroline let out a deep sigh. Bonnie looked down and tried not let me know what she was thinking or what emotion she was showing on her face. But I knew, I knew she agreed with Caroline they were sick of me breaking both Damon's and Stefan's hearts and they just wanted me to be happy, and to finally make my choice. I sunk down into my chair and let my head fall back so I could face the ceiling. Most nights were awkward like this I knew what they felt about me they did say they wanted the best for me. I just couldn't think about that now. I let out a sigh. "Let's change the subject" Bonnie said. "So Caroline anything about the cure?" she asked, "Yeah actually Klaus said that Shane fessed out about one step about curing yourself from immortality apparently 12 souls have to die-" Bonnie inturupted "Yeah we know that bit." "-aaand that those 12 people who have died Silas will bring back to life, so that means all those people in the council all those hybrids" she looked at me "Damon. Will come back from the dead." She smiled. Both I and Bonnie suddenly looked at Caroline with surprise. Did she say Damon; did this mean Damon was coming back? Not only was he coming back but back as a human? "Klaus said that Shane needed only 11 vampires now to die and that would mean-" she smiled excitedly we all knew exactly what it meant that if we died we would come back as a human "But that's all he said, he didn't say if he had found the cure yet." She said. "But what if you guys don't come back and this is all a trick?" Bonnie asked, Bonnie and Shane had a bit of a fight I'm not really sure what about but she didn't trust him. "Bonnie…" there was a bit of a silence so I decided to break it "Did you tell Stefan?" Caroline looked at me "Yes. He told me just to inform him if there was anything else." I know Stefan wasn't on Klaus's side he had Rebekah and I assumed that they were also close to finding the cure as we were.

Stefan POV

She dunked his head in the lake for the 6th time after he still wouldn't fess up what he knew about the cure and Silas, although he has told us a lot we still needed to know more. "I have already told you what I know about Silas and were he is buried what more do you want?" Shane asked Rebekah dunked his head in once more; she was frustrated now I could tell she just wanted to rip his head off. "Rebekah honey-" she let him breathe and looked at me "Maybe if we torture him another way and let him know what we really want." He smiled a cheeky but heart felt grin. Ever since him and Rebekah had just started a 'friends with benefits' relationship with no strings attached they had become a lot closer and have been doing more off the things they used to do in the 20s the way they would torture people and drink from humans and tease them. It was fun. She smiled back at him the looked at Shane "Lets go inside professor." We had rented a little apartment just outside of California. We took him up to our room and tied him to a chair since he couldn't be compelled we would just hurt him more. She stuck pencils into his hands slowly so he could endure the pain he also had a black eye. He loved seeing Rebekah so rough it turned him on. He leaned into his face "Now Shane let's say we dug up Silas what would we do then?" Shane just smiled a wicked smile at me. So I decided to stab him in his back not to deep but deep enough to hurt. "You better listen to him." Rebekah smirked "Nothing." He spat out at me I smiled and turned to Rebekah and she smiled a wicked smile back then we both leaped for his neck I had the right side and she had the left side. You suck and drank from him and before I knew it was black and all I could hear was his pulse and I wanted so much more. He screamed in agony "Okay, OKAY!" he screamed I stooped and looked at him and so did Rebekah he took a deep breath. "All you need to know is that I need 11 vampires to die an Silas will bring them back to life and awaken all the dead and with that the curse is broken but first we need to put down Silas as he will kill whomever has awaken him and will seek vengeance for all souls of the dead spirits and bring them back to haunt all their loved ones for we need some back up some vampires or witches to put him down otherwise there would have been no point." He stopped. I didn't believe him I had no idea what to believe. But Rebekah looked almost convinced she knew a lot about Silas and knew what was real and wasn't. Rebekah took the pencils out of his hands. He was breathing heavily. "Here is prove." He barley let out, and he got out a crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket, I took it out of his hand and looked at it confused it was another language he had never seen before. Rebekah snatched it out of my hands and began read. Obviously she knew the language. After a couple of seconds she looked up at me and said "It's true all of it." By then I knew he wasn't lying I was in shook I folded my arms and try to replay his words in my head to try and get a better explanation. "All I need is Bonnie and a couple of witches that I found to perform the ritual and you can leave the rest to me." He sighed in pain. "I thought Bonnie hated you?" I asked "She'll come around, trust me. Klaus threatened me enough that I am defiantly going to do it." Klaus got to him before us? What did Klaus threaten anyway? I don't care as long as I knew some more information. Now more than ever we were closer. "So what we just stake ourselves, and then what wake up human?" the look in his face you could tell he was hiding something. I grabbed his neck "answer!" "A-an original vampire" he coughed out I let go of him. "Has to kill them." He spat. What? Rebekah took me out of the room and whispered to me so that he couldn't hear us "Who would do that, not me, and I'm planning on doing letting Klaus die, Kol won't do it…" she looked worried she wanted the cure for herself and she wanted to shove the cure down Klaus's throat which I had no problem with. And Kol hated the idea of awaking Silas and for good reason. The only other original was Elijah and he ran off. "Maybe if Elijah… oh he wouldn't, Stefan what are we going to do?" I thought about it for a moment. I had no clue but we had to get Elijah on our side. "We could ask him-" then I had an idea "he can get some of his vampire and witch friends to put Silas back down." Rebakah smiled and she handed me a piece of paper. "You get to work. I'll work on him." she went back into the room. I looked at the piece of paper the was a mobile number.

**Review please :) next chapter coming soon **


	3. Chapter 3- fear

Chapter 3

Stefan POV

I rang Caroline and told her everything knowing she would tell Bonnie and Elena and I told her not to tell Klaus she promised she wouldn't and I believed her after all she was the only woman in my life I believed. So eventually I called Elijah he knew as soon as I mentioned Silas he was worried it took a lot of convincing for him to finally listen to what I had to say, he agreed with most bits and he loved the idea of being almost the only original and he didn't hesitate at the idea off Klaus dead. I knew he would be fine with most things he said obliviously it would take some time to get some people on his side but he said he would do it anyway but he also mentioned he wasn't coming to mystic falls until that night when he was needed. He wished me well and he said he would tell me if he had to tell me something.

I talked to Rebekah, Rebekah had done some talking with Shane but not too much knowing that he would tell Klaus some things she also let him know if he was hiding some secrets from us about Klaus's plan that he should hide some of our secrets, he agreed. I sort of felt sorry for the guy although he knew what he was in for when he took on the job. Oh well we were close I could feel it. There wasn't much I needed to do as Rebekah, Elijah and Shane did most of the work I just needed to make sure the plan was intact and get information to people.

I kept thinking about what happened with me and Elena, I knew she was back and felt guiltier then ever it has been two weeks since he had seen her. I was sure now that if I could get the cure for both of us that we could work things out and she could have a future and maybe even we could have a future. Although it would take me awhile to forgive her I still love her and want the best for her even if she loves Damon. I thought if Elena won't turn the switch off I wouldn't either. I would do anything to just hold her again and that would be enough. All we needed was for Bonnie to find to find the spell.

* * *

Elena POV

When searching for the cure, digging up clues and trying to sort out the truth about its whereabouts, I was afraid that it didn't exist and it would all be for nothing. When they found out that the stories were true I was more scared than ever. Elijah agreed to help them take down Klaus once and for all. But what would happen when Klaus was finally human and the rest of the originals had left to live out their eternal lives elsewhere, I was afraid it was all too good to be true. But none of that could compare to the fear she was feeling now. I started to think about what me Stefan and Damon would do once we were human again, who would I choose I had an idea but the again I didn't. All we needed was for Bonnie to find the spell.

I felt frustration, anger, worry, anxiety; these were all emotions that I was currently struggling with but the strongest one was fear. Throughout this whole ordeal the one emotion that seemed to always be there was fear. I remember when Damon told me that he had to find the cure so he could be sure about my love for him, I was afraid of losing him. We had become so close….

And then there was Stefan they were both different now and they knew they had to rebuild and learn to trust and give again. A love like that would never die. Two souls like ours were meant to live not in dark despair but in earthly light. And after everything we both still had hope.

* * *

Stefan had told Caroline about his plan and what was going to happen. Bonnie finally got the guts and decided to speak to Shane, not giving in but she spoke to him so that he would apologise.

**_1 week later_**

When Bonnie found the spell, every second, every minute, every hour, every day felt scarier, lonelier, I had no idea what I was going to do after I woke up human, maybe I should talk to Stefan- "Talk to Stefan, Elena." Jeremy interrupted my thoughts I spun around on my bed to face him. I then realised I was breaking my history book. Shit.

"Jer…how are you?" I hadn't seen him in ages as he was helping with the whole plan. He looked at me in worry he probably knew I was back to my usual self and I was upset about Damon's death, Stefan told him to take care of me, I can take care of myself. "Elena don't worry about me-"I interrupted him "We should talk" I pated on a spot on my bed for him to sit next to me. "No Elena, we will have plenty of time for that when you are human again" he smiled "Now you should see Stefan." He did have a point, I knew he was just trying to be nice but always did prefer me with Stefan he told me that the other week. Jeremy had grown up so much; I guess he had to with all what is happening in his life. He was really mature for a 17 year old, I was proud of him.

I smiled at him and shot right up. I gave him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled back and within a second I was gone and I stopped at the boarding house the last time I was here was the day Damon died. I sighed and let myself in.

**This Chapter is a bit short but it gets better :) thx**

**- Brittni loves stelena**


End file.
